Virility
by Leela's Back
Summary: Theodore feels the need to prove his manhood, by demanding something of Jeanette that she is just not in the mood for. Will he succeed? or is he doomed to rejection?
1. Chapter 1

This fic takes place about five years after lessons. Theodore and Jeanette are married as are Alvin and Eleanor and Simon and Brittany. They are no longer entertainers, yet are all still successful in their own right. Theodore is a radio talk show host, Simon an engineer, and Alvin is a famous music producer.

This fic originally started out as a Role play between myself and AlvinSevilleIsHOT, we wanted to explore Theodore and Jeanettes relationship a bit more. If Theodore may seem a bit out of character in this, it is only because he is older and dealing with the affects of always being the shy pushover as a child. He is insecure about his manhood as he feels that he just doesnt measure up to his brothers. And this has seeped into his relationship with his wife. I hope that you enjoy it, it was a lot of fun writing it.

__

Jeanette was lying on her bed reading one of her old books enjoying her solitude and peace. She was glad she had some peace at that moment. She really wasnt in the mood to do too much of anything in this time period. If she was lucky, Theodore wouldnt bother her at all while she was trying to relaxif she was lucky..

Theodore was downstairs watching TV, perfectly content, yet he couldnt help but to think, where or what Jeanette was doing. He knew she was home, he saw her when she walked in, and she usually would sit down and join him and they would talk about their day. Yet it was abundantly clear that this was not taking place. He thought that her absence was a little strange as he stared at the television with a glossy gaze of disinterest. He soon found himself bored with whatever it was he was watching, and decided to check in on her. Raising up from his seat he went upstairs to find her laying on their bed reading. He smiled from the doorway when he noticed that she wasnt really wearing much. He eyed her closely seeing her long lean exposed legs as she was only wearing a tank top and her panties. "wow, so um what are you up to?" he said clearing ogling her

Jeanette sighed. There went her luck she thought not once look up from her book.

"Reading." Was her reply

He nodded with a mischievous smile

"oh okay, so um he began making his way to the bed. whatcha reading?"

"A book..." She responded dryly as she could hear him walking over to the bed resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Sitting next to her on the bed, Theodore was silent for a moment as he couldnt take his eyes off of her.

"yeah books are nice, but um you know whats nicer?" he said softly trying his best to sound sexy as he slid his hand slowly up her thigh

She let out a slow breath before glancing up at him.

"No, what?"

"Letting me make sweet love to you all night long was his reply as he grinned a toothy grin."

Theodore knew he couldnt really go all night long, yet he said it anyway knowing that it sounded much more appealing, versus saying _letting me make sweet love to you for 45 minutes, with a break then, starting again for 15 more._ He hoped she wouldnt call him out on that small embellishment.

After hearing his words Jeanette rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

"Hm..all night long.." Was all she said

Theodore cleared his throat slightly embarrassed by her response. He then moved closer to her, and begins kissing her lightly on the neck.

"come on babe, why you giving me the cold shoulder? How can I resist you looking like that?"

Jeanette huffed, knowing he wasnt going to quit any time soon.

"I dont know, but you should at least try." If he wasnt going to stop on his own, she was going to try to steer him in that direction though she doubted she could.

He stopped his actions for a moment slightly discouraged as he moved slightly away for her. looking her over he saw that she was way too engrossed in her book. He smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"I think youve read enough for tonight, why dont you give your mind a rest, while we stimulate our bodies" he said as he gently took her book from her and placed it on the nightstand.

Jeanette stared straight ahead feeling a bit irritated. Then she looked at him, and then at the book.

"You lost my place" she pointed out.

He chuckled slightly.

"Dont worry, in a few minutes you wont even be thinking about that"

He then wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Jeanette then put her hands on his chest so he couldn't pull her any closer. "Stop. Just stop."

Theodore stops, Looking slightly confused

"what? But why?" then he thought for a moment "Oh I get it, you want to role play. You want to be the naughty student and Im the principle..thats cool" he says then starts kissing on her neck once again oh there's no getting out of this one young lady he whispers in her ear

"Theodore.." she said as she was starting to get impatient with him.

"No no, see you have to call me Principle Seville" he states huskily as he continues to kiss on her, while sliding one of his hands under to her shirt to cup her breast.

"Theodore" she repeated getting really close to snapping

He ignored her as he continued to kiss and grope her

"Theodore!"

He then huffed and stopped

"What!?" it was clear that he was frustrated

"I told you to stop. I am not in the mood to play with you..."She said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Then she furrowed her eyes in thought. "..And did you just get loud with me?" she continued

"Don't worry about if I got loud with you. What you need to worry about is getting in the mood, because I am" came Theodore's chauvinistic response as he arched his brow at her, not really truly understanding why she was reacting this way to his advances.

Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not, so leave me alone," she said as she tried to free herself from his grasp. She rolled her eyes again. "Ugh, let me go."

He looked her up and down like she was crazy for a moment but soon snapped out of it as she began to try and pull out of his grasp. He was making it very clear that he was not about to let her go

"oh so now you want to get feisty your so sexy when your feisty" he laughed as he pulled her into a forceful kiss.

Jeanette groaned angrily into the kiss as she rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time this day. With much effort, she pulled away and put her hands on his chest to hold him back.

"Theodore, I told you I am not in the mood"

Theodore was clearly frustrated at this point as he lets her go. he just didnt understand why she was acting like this.

"Not in the mood?! Since when are you ever not in the mood?!" he raised his voice at her once again out of sexual frustration

She glared at him. "Since now! Get it through your head. I don't want to. No!"

He scoffed in disbelief

"so, your telling me no?"

"Has it taken you this long to finally figure it out? Yes, I'm telling you no."

"what?! Are you serious? What the hell am I supposed to do now? Im turned on beyond belief. Feel this! he grabs her hand and places it on his clearly erect member. What the hell am I supposed to do with that huh Jeanette? Just walk it off? Look I usually dont throw my weight around, but I am tonight. In case you have forgotten Im the man in this relationship and..."

She snatched her hand away.

"I don't care what you are! And if you want to _get off_, you better do something; because I'm sure as hell not relieving you." And with that, she picked her book back up and tried to find the page she left off with.

Theodore stood up in a huff.

"You know what, fine. You want to be that way Ill let you. Key word Jeanette is _let _okay. Because even though Im the head of this household and the head of you. Im a gracious leader. Ill let this slide just this once, but dont expect this to be routine!" he sounded extremely serious even though he was half playing as he wanted to lighten her up.

After hearing that, she shut her book and scowled up at him.

"Who in hell do you think you're talking to!!?" she demanded as she threw her book down on the bed.

He looked down at her a little nervous

"um..." he gulped. Then he shook his fear aside "Man Im talking to you"

Jeanette slowly rose from the bed, never once taking her eyes off him.

"No you're not talking to me. You must have lost your damn mind! I am NOT your child and you are NOT my master! You're letting this _'man of the house'_ thing go to your head, but you better cut it out real quick, because if you talk to me like that again, I will break you down" she growled.

Theodore begin to back away slowly, fear beginning to seep back into him . Yet he thought about what his brothers would think, if they knew he was backing away from her. Jeanette at that.. _ the timid one_. he groaned as he stopped in his tracks, trying to muster up the most intimidating glare he could (which wasnt very intimidating). He then walked toward her

"Look! I dont know whats gotten into you, but..uh..Im not going to stand for it!"

She took some steps closer to him.

"If you keeping talking to me like you're crazy, you won't be standing at all!" she threatened, now in his face.

He looked at her with fear clearly in his eyes, yet even though he was scared he still felt oddly turned on. A few uncomfortable moments passed and he just couldnt hold back anymore. He grabbed her face and pulled her into another forceful kiss.

Jeanettes eyes widened in disbelief. He just didn't quit. She was getting pretty fed up with him. She pulled his hands off her face and pulled away.

"I said no!" she exclaimed as she stomped her foot angrily.

"But baby, you look so good" he whined

She just stared at him. "Thank you. Now leave me alone. I mean it." she said as she pointed a finger at him.

"Fine, see if I care...frigid ass" he said as he turned on his heels to leave

"WHAT!!"

He snickered slightly then turned to her "yeah thats right I called you frigid or is tease a better description?"

She stormed up to him and gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down until they were nose-to-nose.

"You better listen and listen well, Seville. I don't know what you're trying to prove right now, but if you know what's best for you, you will shut the hell up right now before I beat the crap out of you. Your jokes and smart comments are about to get you extremely hurt. Don't think that just because I'm usually the quiet one and I don't condone violence, I won't use it. If you keep it up, I will show you what having Brittany as a sister has taught me. Do you understand me?" she demanded

Theodore Blinked a few times frozen with fear. His mind was racing and so was his heart.

"um...I love you?" was all he could think to say

She stared him down for a few more seconds before letting him go and walking back to the bed.

He let out a breath that he had been holding in the entire time. Relieved that she let him go, he stared at her a few more moments. He then hung his head down and turned on his heel to leave, his pride hurt and clearly disappointed.

Jeanette rolled her eyes as she watched him. Then she sighed.

"I love you, too, Teddy." She picked up her book and opened it before saying, "Now go away." Then she started looking for her place again.

He heard her words and perked up slightly as he stopped in his tracks. A smile grew on his face as he turned to her

"I got it! Your on your period right?"

She stared at him for a moment with an arched eye brow. Then she laughed slightly before looking back down at her book.

"Took you long enough..." she mumbled.

"well no wonder you been acting like such a bitch" he then covered his mouth, but it was too late he had already slipped up. He inwardly cursed himself for never being able to shut up.

She glared at him. Then she closed her book.

"That's it. I'm done talking to you" was all she said as she got off the bed.

"Now...babe dont do anything...um that will land you in uh...killing me" his voice cracked and fluctuated in higher pitch tones then normal as he slowly backed up

She just stalked toward him while still glaring at him.

"I didnt call you a bitch...I just said..th..that you were acting like one...which you are...uh were" he stammered out as he continued to back away

"You're really not helping yourself, Theodore" Jeanette pointed out as she continued toward him

Theodore continued to back up until he hit the wall. _shit _he thought. He was cornered. She finally approached him and grabbed the front of his shirt again, only this time, with both her hands. She pulled him down.

"Do you know what I have to do now?" she asked in a low voice

"aah" he screamed like a girl "no wha...what?"

"I'm gonna have to make you pay. And you know how I'm gonna do that?" She smirked evilly

"By fucking me?" was his hopeful response as he truly wanted to believe that her smirk was a good sign.

Jeanette pulled him down further until his forehead was against hers.

"By telling you that you're cut off for the next month." Then she let him go and smiled. "See what that mouth of yours gets you?"

Theodore backed away from her, infuriated

"What the Hell!!?? That is not Fair! I didn't even do anything!"

Her smile faded.

"Don't start this again, Theodore."

"No, lets! you cant do that! If I want it , your obligated by marriage law to give it to me Damn it!" he wasn't sure where all this courage was coming from, and he didn't care. He just was determined to make sure Jeanette understood her duties as a wife.

She arched an eye brow before turning around and making her way back to the bed.

"Watch it.." she warned

Unfortunately the only thing Theodore was watching was her ass as she walked away. He then walked up behind her and couldnt help but to pinched her ass.

"oh Trust that I am watching it" he smirked

She turned around and hit him hard on the arm.

"Cut it out!" she yelled

"ow..Jeanette?" he whined

She just crossed her arms as she stared at him

He smirked down at her.

"Come on, this is your Teddy bear"

It took all her willpower not to smile. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't feel like playing with my Teddy bear."

"Fine"he was clearly upset as he stormed out of the room grabbing his car keys and heading out the front door.

Jeanette stared after him before shaking her head and going back to her book.

"He'll be okay.." she mumbled to herself

--

Well that is the end of chapter one. I hope that it was up to your standards. I would love to hear any feedback good or negative.


	2. Chapter 2

Theodore was in his car driving no where in particular. He was horny, frustrated and insulted. He then got his cell phone out and called Alvin. A few rings later and Alvin answered it

"Talk to me." came Alvins typical phone greeting

"What you doing right now?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Can you call Simon and you guys meet me somewhere?" Theodores tone clearly indicated that he was pissed. And Alvin instantly picked up on it.

"Uh...ok..Where?" was all Alvin could say as the tone of his little brother was a bit startling.

"The titty bar"

After hearing Theodores request Alvin remained silent for a moment "Um, ok, sure" was all he could say as he was extremely confused

"Cool meet me at Nipsy's in 30"

"Ok"

And they hung up.

--

Theodore walked into the Nipsys strip club a few minutes earlier then he expected. He really didnt want to go there, but hell he had to see something since Jeanette wasnt showing him anything at home. He sat at the bar as he waited for his Brothers, ordering his first drink and looking over at the girls on the stage. He smiled slightly at the sight, but it still wasnt enough to regain the manhood that he felt he was losing in his relationship. The bartender soon gave him his drink and Theodore continued to wait. He sipped on his drink and continued to stare at the girls from where he sat. He wouldnt dare leave the bar and go closer. He was horny and angry but he wasnt crazy. He smiled slightly at how they looked and at the tricks they did on the poll. Being so engrossed by the sights he almost forgot that his brothers were meeting him there.

--

Meanwhile Alvin did what Theodore told him and called Simon.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Simon, are you busy?"

"No.. Why?"

"Because Theodore wants us to meet him at Nipsy's."

Simon remained quiet for a moment like Alvin did.

"Is he.. alright?"

"I don't know, but he didn't sound too happy on the phone" was all the information Alvin could give him, because he was just as confused by Theodores uncharacteristic request and behavior as Simon was.

"Um..ok, Ill meet you guys there then...I guess"

"Alright" then Alvin Then hung up and grabbed his keys as he put on his shoes. "Ellie, Im going out!" And with that, he was out the door.

Eleanor peered from the other room after hearing what Alvin just shouted out to her.

"Alvin?" was all she could say, but it was too late he was gone. She knew something was wrong and that Theodore had called. She wondered if she should pry and call Jeanette. She then walked into the bedroom and picked up her phone and began to dial

--

At Nipsy's Theodore was still sulking and staring when Alvin arrived. He walked in and looked around for Theodore and he spotted him at the bar. He went over to where he was and took a seat beside him.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Theodore still staring at the girls "hm?...oh yeah hey" his attention clearly not on Alvin. Alvin just stared at him with a confused and concerned look.

__

At Simon's house Simon had his keys in hand. He stopped by the living to tell Brittany that he was leaving.

"Britt, I'm going out for a little while. Somethings up with Theodore and he wants to see me and Alvin."

Brittany remained in her seat on the couch wrapped in a blanket indifferent and unmoved.

"yeah yeah, whatever" was all she said as she was watching something on Tv. And the fact that he mentioned Theodore's name definitely didn't peak her interest "Just call me if your going to be out too late. Love you"

"Love you, too" And then he was out the door.

--

Not long after, Simon was at Nipsy's. He went inside and it didn't take him long to spot his brothers. He went over and sat on the other side of Theodore.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, expecting one of them to answer. Alvin just shrugged.

Theodore just simply let out a deep breath and took one last look at the girls before he turned in his seat toward the bar.

"Look I need to know something, from the both of you, and I want you to be honest with me" Theodore said as he took a sip from his drink

They nodded

He continued... "okay, am I a punk?"

At hearing his question Alvin rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down. "Uh..." was all he could come up with, while Simon shifted his eyes "Um...I wouldn't say that you're a punk, you're just..." Simon trailed off as he tried to think of the right words.

Theodore merely rolled his eyes before responding...

"yeah well say no more, you already answered my question" his tone clearly irritated. "The thing is , I m okay with most people feeling that way. I don't give a shit. As long as my woman feels and treats me differently, and I thought she did but well..." Theodore trailed off as he looked down at his drink

"What happened?" said Alvin as he eyed him closely

"Well first off do your women dictate when you can have sex. I mean do they try to purposely deny you, just out of spite?" Theodore asked as he chuckled bitterly

"Yeah" replied Simon

Alvin chuckled "Well, Ellie tries"

Simon just rolled his eyes

Theodore looked over at Alvin "Tries? You mean she doesn't succeed?"

"Exactly."

Theodore looked at Alvin in pure astonishment

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about. How do you get your woman to obey? I mean I know this isn't the dark ages but I mean come on. I'm the man of this relationship. But sometimes Jeanette brushes me off just like everyone else. I put the law down and she rips it and burns it to the ground. And tonight, man was she pissed at me I told her she was obligated by marriage law to _give me some _whenever I wanted, and she jacked me up"

After hearing Theodore's heartfelt rant and confession, Simon just stared at him wide eyed, while Alvin had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing.

"She...jacked you up?" Finally spoke Alvin after taking a deep breath and was still trying not to laugh. After hearing Alvin repeat Theodore's words Simon started smiling.

Theodore nodded

"yeah,I gotta tell ya getting jacked up by a angry Chipette is pretty scary. But what the hell? I tried it all. I tried seducing her, I tried jokes to lighten her up, I even tried _going off _on her, but all that did was get me up against the wall, scared out of my mind. he then looked over at Simon so tell me, how did you tame the shrew?" Theodore continued clearly referring to Brittany, and her sometimes unruly dramatic ways.

Simon shrugged.

"It kind of came natural"

"And you obviously don't have it" Alvin butted in, no longer being able to contain his laughter.

Theodore pouted

"what are you talking about? Sure I have it, I'm a Seville too! If you guys can do it so can I... right?"

Alvin shrugged before answering...

"I don't know. I've never been jacked up by my wife before."

"yeah that's it; rub it in, its good to know I have a brother like you." Theodore spat clearly irritated from Alvins teasing. So what do you do when Ellie acts up? he added

"I have my ways of getting her to calm down.. But that's for me to know.." Answered Alvin with a smirk

Theodore eyed him a bit more irritated

"so um...yeah, your not going to share?"

Alvin shook his head "Not tonight."

"This is bullshit" Theodore started as he was in no mood for Alvin's jokes tonight "whatever your wife isn't the wild type anyway." he continued then looked over at Simon "but we all know your wife is crazy, and yet she never comes at you like that. What are you doing, that I'm not?"

Simon shrugged unsure of how to answer his question

"I don't know. I just talk to Brittany, let her know the way things are. Sure, she has her times when she doesn't exactly agree, but eventually she gives in..."

After hearing what both his brothers had to say Theodore felt the need to save face a bit. He couldn't allow both Alvin and Simon to think that he was weak

"oh yeah , well I do that too. I mean don't get it twisted, I mean I lay down the law in my house. What I say goes." Theodore spat in a fake tough guy voice as he clearly starts to embellish, seeing that his experiences are his alone. He didn't want to look like a complete fool in front of his brothers. Just then his cell phone rings from where he laid it on the bar." aah!" he screams like a girl seeing that its Jeanette calling

Alvin burst out laughing and Simon chuckled.

"Oh yeah, because only a real man screams like a girl when his phones rings," Said Alvin between laughter

Theodore glared at them, he then looks over at his phone as if its going to attack him. Picking it up he thinks for a moment on whether or not he should answer. He then decides to ignore her which he does by clicking the ignore button. "whatever" he mumbles

"Didn't you say she jacked you up and had you against the wall earlier?" asked Alvin

"well yeah she did it that time because I said she was acting like a bitch"

"You did what?" came Simons shocked response

"what? I didnt call her a bitch. I said she was acting like one...big difference...right?"

"You might as well had called her a bitch" came Alvin as he shook his head.

"huh?" was all Theodore could say as he was clearly confused

Alvin then began to explain...

"Saying that she was '_acting' _like a bitch is pretty much the same thing as saying that she was _'being_' a bitch"

Theodore was silent for a moment as he soaked in his words

"hm, well I guess I can see that" he finally said, but the memories of earlier began to replay in his mind and he begin to get upset all over again "but you know what, fuck that! she was being a bitch! How the hell she gone tell me that Im not going to get none for the next fucking month? Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Oh wow" said Simon

"Damn! You're cut off. Ha!" added Alvin

Theodore ignored them and slightly glanced back at the stage

"I would pay for a lap dance, but fuck that I ain't paying these hoes my hard earned money" Theodore then looks down "I'm not worried, I'm the man I just have to get her to realize it" he laughed bitterly

"Well, I'm sure you can do it. Like you said, you're a Seville too" spoke Simon

Theodore didn't say anything just gulped down the rest of his drink with one gulp.

"hey, dude" he motioned for the bartender another Theodore then looked over at his brothers "that's bullshit and you know it"

"What I wanna know is why was Jeanette so pissed at you in the first place?" finally asked Alvin

"um...well I guess because shes PMSin" Theodore answered a bit apprehensively.

After hearing Theodore's words Both Alvin and Simon groaned

"What?" Came Theodore not really understanding

"Have you lost it?" Spoke Alvin as he eyed Theodore as if he were crazy

"You do NOT mess with a woman when shes PMSin" added Simon

"I'll be damned if I mess with Ellie when shes PMSin" spoke Alvin once again.

Simon shook his head as the thought of it was unnerving

"And I sure as hell wouldn't mess with Brittany"

Theodore looked shocked, but he also felt a bit relieved, this means that there wasn't something wrong with his manhood after all if his brothers wouldn't even cross their women during that time period. He then shook his head...

"man I know, but...but its just that...damn its just something about that time of the month right before her period that drives me wild...like I feel like I can just sense that shes ovulating, I can smell it. Like she's in heat...and I just lose it. I gotta have it is that um...normal?"

Alvin and Simon remained silent for a moment as Theodore's words soaked in.

"Well, we are chipmunks" Simon finally spoke as he trailed off

Theodore nodded before he continued

"Right...and I mean there's something about her resisting me, it makes me want her that much more..." he then looked down as he wanted to say more but knew he should just stop while hes ahead

"Dude, it's cool.." Alvin assured him

"not what I was just thinking..." answered Theodore shamefully

"About?" Simon asked clearly wanting to know what was on his little brothers mind.

Still unsure if he should share this, Theodore took a deep breath before once again speaking

" about...uh...just _taking it _anyway" he cringed unsure of how his brothers would take that.

They just looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"Uh...damn, is it really that bad?" Alvin asked in shock

"yes" whined Theodore, he didn't know what was coming over him. "I mean that's only how I feel I would never...."Theodore continued as he trailed off.

"Hey, it's cool to feel that way. Trust me, you are not the only one." Simon assured him.

Theodore slightly smiled. "its good to know I'm not alone..but the thing is..I think I might just be ready for..a kid"

Alvin and Simon looked at each other again with the same expressions.

"Wow" Alvin started "Well, maybe you should explain that to Jeanette.. Well not now, because when you get home she might kick your ass for ignoring her call, but once shes calmed down, then you should talk to her." he continued with a chuckle

Theodore looked up shocked as he just now remembered that

"oh shit, I forgot. damn it! she's going to kill me...I better get out of here" he said as he stood up

They laughed and stood as well.

"Yeah all this talk about _getting some_ has made me miss Ellie." stated Alvin with a smirk

Theodore look at him in disbelief for mentioning that

"So, what? your rubbin in the fact that your going to _get some _tonight and I'm not" he spat in a tone that expressed that, that notion was truly unfair.

"Yep" was all Alvin said with a smug smile

Simon just laughed

"yeah awesome" cam Theodore's sarcastic and dry response "well thanks for coming out guys" he continued

"It was no problem" answered Simon

"Yeah, its cool, we didn't" mind added Alvin

Theodore Smiled and headed out the door, unsure of what was to meet him at home


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the third chapter of _Virility _after this chapter and there is one more. The last chapter was the male perspective and this chapter will be the female perspective. I hope you enjoy it. It was a pleasure to write. And once again if it seems a bit rough thats because this started out as a Role Play. Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapters, and I hope to get a few more on this one, positive or negative. Enjoy!

--

Eleanor dialed Jeanettes number curious to know what was going on. Because as soon as Alvin answered his phone he walk out of the room, and she knew he wouldnt tell her anything once he got back. Whatever the situation was, she thought it might have been serious seeing that Alvin left in such a hurry. She thought about the possibilities as she waited for Jeanette to answer the phone.

--

Jeanette was back to reading her book when her phone rang, causing her to jump slightly. She grabbed it off the nightstand and saw that it was Eleanor. Hmm, I wonder what she wants.. she thought as she answered.

"Hi, Ellie".

Eleanor was surprised to hear Jeanette sounding sonormal.

"Hey, um. What you up to?" was all Eleanor could think to say

Jeanette put her book face down on the bed and sat up.

"Nothing much. I was just reading. What about you?"

"Well, nothing really. Its just that, not too long ago Theodore called Alvin, and I didnt hear much of what was said. But what I gathered from Alvins tone was that Theo was upset about something. Then as soon as Alvin gets off the phone he leaves in a hurry. Is everything okay?"

Jeanette laughed slightly

"Yeah, everythings fine. Theodores fine. Hes probably just really frustrated with me right now" she explained as she thought back to a little while ago."

Eleanor was shocked to hear her laugh...

"What? Well whats he frustrated about? What did you do?"

Jeanette playfully rolled her eyes with a slight smile thinking about the events of not so long ago...

"I refused to have sex with him, and he got really upset and he started saying things that almost got him beat up. Anyway, once everything calmed down, he figured out that I was about to start my period, and then he made the mistake in saying that I was acting like a bitch. So I cut him off for the next month. Oh, you shouldve seen him. He blew up and started telling me about the marriage law and when I still refused, he stormed out. Now that Ive calmed down, the entire things pretty funny."

Eleanor soaked everything in for a moment in silence, but then soon busted out in a fit of laughter.

"Girl, please do not tell me he tried to bust out with the marriage laws to get you to have sex with him?" she continued to laugh

Jeanette laughed as well

"That he did. You really should've seen it. He would not give up. He was so determined. He even tried the whole _'Teddy bear' _thing. It was so cute, but I just wasn't in the mood for it"

Aw, poor Theodore. But wait he told you , you were acting like a bitch? Why would he say that?

"Well you remember when I said he started saying things that almost got him beat up right?"

"Um yeah? Girl was he acting up that bad?"

"Well, he started going into this thing where he's the boss of me and that he was going to let it slide this once. You know, basically saying that he was my master and I had to obey his every wish. I was very irritable so you know that didn't sit well with me, and I snapped on him. I asked him who he thought he was talking to, and I let him know that he was not my master. He went into this thing where he said he wasn't going to stand for how I was acting and then he had the nerve to call me frigid and a tease"

Once again Eleanor busted out into a fit of hysterics. She could not believe what she was hearing. What the hell? Isis he serious? was all she was able to get out between laughter. wa..waitJeanette youre killin mehold up she took a second to catch her breath. you know what we should do

"What's that?" asked Jeanette as her interest was peaked

"Call Brittany on three way. she needs to hear this." Eleanor answered as she continued to laugh

Jeanette laughs as well "Alright, I'm on it." And with that, she called Brittany.

Brittany is still sitting in front of the Tv. When she hears her phone ring. She looks down seeing that its Jeanette. Not thinking anything of it she answers.

"Hey, whats going on?" she stated nonchalantly but all she hears is Eleanors laughter. "Eleanor?"

"Yeah, its me and Jeanette on three way" Eleanor finally says after calming down.

Brittany arched a brow, not entirely sure she even wanted to know what was so funny. Yet a side of her did

"well whats going on? Whats so funny?" Brittany finally asked as her attention was divided between the television and the phone conversation with her sisters. Being that Brittany is an extremely no nonsense person made it hard for her to expect that what her sisters had to share was of any relevance especially since it had nothing to do with her.

"I was just telling her what happened between me and Theodore a little earlier" answered Jeanette

"What?" was the fist thing that Brittany said. "What the hell is up with Theodore coming up in conversation tonight? just moments ago Simon left saying there was something wrong with him, and he had to meet him or something. And _I'm all like_, so what" she continue clearly annoyed as she felt that Theodore as a topic could never interest her.

Eleanor snickered at her sisters indifferent attitude

"Theodore made me pretty angry tonight, and in return I made Theodore pretty angry." Came Jeanettes answer

"Oh well it happens" was Brittanys nonchalant retort

"Yeah Brittany, but you didnt hear the half of it. Jeanette says that Theo was trying to _jump bad _with her over sex. Telling her thatwhat did you say he said Jeanette? Something about you had to give into him because of the marriage laws? And that he wasnt gong to stand for your behavior?" Came Eleanor as she laughed throughout her statement.

Brittany arched a brow at hearing this. She then smirked "He said what? _He wasnt going to stand for it? _Oh shit, IS HE FUCKING CRAZY! she finally yelled starting to get hype. Oh I wish a motherfucka would" she then starts to laugh

Jeanette laughed at Brittany's response

"Yeah, he really thought he was entirely in control of me tonight, but I had to set him straight. Oh, and Ellie, do you want to tell her what he called me or should I?"

"no..I dont think I can" states Eleanor between laughter

Brittany arched a brow as she was now officially interested

"What? What the hell did he say? Because obviously Theo has lost it, so I know its going to be good"

Jeanette thought for a moment and chuckled as she recalled the events that took place...

"Well ,after I refused a few times, he called me frigid and a tease and then later on, he said that I was acting like a bitch"

Brittany was quiet for a moment, then she chuckled lightly. "ok so should you castrate him or should I?"

"Brittany stop!" spat Eleanor not being able to control her laughter

Brittany Laughs as well "No, _for real_. because Theodore has clearly lost his God damn mind. What the hell is going on with him Jeanette?"

"I know, that doesnt even sound like him. I wonder whats gotten into him." Agreed Eleanor

"I dont think its whats gotten into him" started Brittany "but more like what hes _not _getting into" she laughs

Jeanette burst out laughing at that comment "I think you're right, Britt. He did get pretty pissed off when I told him I wasn't in the mood. Oh and he absolutely couldn't believe I was telling him no. Well he's going to be sexually frustrated for the next month and if he has anymore smart comments to say, maybe longer"

"DAMN!" Stated both Brittany and Eleanor in complete shock.

After a few moments Brittany came to her senses

"thats what Im talking about" she stated with a impressed smirk

"Wait, you cant do that Jeanette" added a apprehensive Eleanor

"I'm sorry? Why not?"

Brittany just laughs

Eleanor gasped in disbelief...

"Well, first of all. Do you think you can hold out? And second , well think about it, if hes acting a fool now; imagine how he will be acting during this next month"

"Ellie, has a point. Men do have a tendency to think with their other head." stated Brittany as she continues to laugh It will drive him crazy" she laughs once more

"Well, I guess you're right..." Answered Jeanette with a smile "Let's see how long he can go before going insane.."

They both laugh

Eleanor pulled the phone away from her ear staring at it in disbelief . After a moment or so she puts the phone back to her ear to continue...

"So your serious about this? Because every time I try to do that..hm...never seems to work"

Jeanette arched a brow after hearing Eleanor "And whose fault is that?"

Brittany laughs

Eleanor was silent for a moment and looked down a little upset at what her sister was getting at.

"wha...what do you mean?"

"Ellie your ass is weak" laughed Brittany

"What?" was all Eleanor could say in complete shocked

Jeanette laughs "Brittany's right. You just can't resist the man and that's why it never works. Let me guess, you tell Alvin no, he says a few words to you, and then a few minutes later, you two are going at it like two jackrabbits. Am I right?"

Brittany and Jeanette start laughing hysterically

Eleanor is quiet from embarrassed. A few moments go by and her sisters finally calmed down and she was able to speak...

"Well, yeah more or less. I mean I really do try to stick to it. But well like you said, Alvin has a way with words. He'll come up from behind and whisper something in my ear and then everything gets blurry...then the next thing I know, my clothes are off and I'm on my back and hes fucking the shit out of me"

"OH MY GOD ELLIE!" screams Brittany in laughter

"That was..a little more...information than we..needed to know" stated Jeanette between laughs "Well, at least for me. I don't know about Britt. She's just as much as a freak as you and Alvin are"

"Damn right, Im picturing it now" laughs Brittany

And Eleanor laughs along

Jeanette shook her head...

"oh God, you two are too much"

Brittany regains her composure "but anyway back to Theodore. What are you going to do when he gets home? because it obvious that hes talking with Simon and Alvin, and there is no telling what bullshit their feeding him. He may come back home trying to _jump bad _with you all over again"

Jeanette thought for a moment...

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out when he gets here, but if he does do that, he might end up pinned against a wall or jacked up again."

"AGAIN?!" Stated a shocked Brittany and Eleanor at the same time

"Jeanette please tell me you did not jack Theodore up?" asked Eleanor

Jeanette laughs a bit "Yes I did. He said the wrong things."

"Damn girl? What vitamins you been taking? Because Theodore is not a little dude, at least not as far as Chipmunks go" stated Brittany

"It's something I've been taking for awhile now. It's called PMS." Joked Jeanette yet there was hint of truth to her words.

Brittany and Eleanor fall out once again in a fit of hysterics

"Wow, he really must of _showed out _tonight" was all Eleanor could say after finally gaining her composure from laughing

"Oh yeah, it was something else. I wonder if he admitted all this to his brothers.."

"Well me and Ellie will find out when they get home. If he did tell them, they more than likely will not be able to keep it to themselves. They probably wanted to laugh in his face"

"Hell knowing Alvin he probably did" admitted Eleanor as she knows her husband so well.

Jeanette smiled and shook her head... "Yeah, that's not surprising. They're such good brothers.." She stated sarcastically

Eleanor laughs, she then hears the front door opening and hearing Alvin calling for her...

"Oh I better get off the phone Alvin just walked in the door"

Brittany rolls her eyes...

" Fine Ellie, we understand. Your master's calling"

Eleanor was a bit taken aback by Brittanys quip. "How did you know?"

"What?" questioned Brittany

"What?" was Eleanors response almost as soon as Brittany spoke hers

...There was a moment of uncomfortable silence...

"I gotta go" and Eleanor Hangs up

Jeanette clears her throat...

"Um, ok...that wasn't weird at all.."

Brittany rolls her eyes...

"Girl there is no telling what goes on behind closed doors in their household"

"Well, I don't wanna know about it" Laughed Jeanette

"Yeah I know. well if Alvin is home then Im sure our boys will be home soon. So I guess Ill talk to you later. Let me know how he acts when he gets home okay. And if you need any back up, all you have to do is say the word"

Jeanette smiles..

"Yeah, I know. Bye."

"Bye hun"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I'm back with the final chapter of Virility. I think that in this chapter Theodore and Jeanette are the most in character they've been throughout this fic. And that's really the tricky thing about fleshing out characters that were children, into adult versions of themselves. We wanted to mix new elements to their personalities as well as still capture who they were in the show. I hope we did that successfully. well anyway you be the judge. Enjoy.

--

Theodore finally arrived home. He walked into the living room and dropped his keys on the coffee table. he felt a little better after the conversation he had with his brothers; though he was still a little worried about how Jeanette would react to his ignoring her phone call. Yet he figured she would understand seeing that they were both upset with each other when he left. He stepped into the bedroom just to let her know he was back.

"Im back" was all he said as he peaked his head in the doorway and then headed back out to the kitchen to fix himself another drink

Jeanette put her phone back on the nightstand and got out of bed to follow him. She wanted to know what he discussed with his brothers and maybe even talk about what happened earlier. She walked in the kitchen to see him fixing himself a drink and she sat at the island. She really didn't know how to start the conversation without sounding like she was prying so she had to try something simple.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. "I didn't make you too mad, did I?"

Theodore looked up at her confused as to why she was wasn't mad at him, and then shook it off.

"It wasn't so much that I was mad I was more hurt then anything" he answered nonchalantly as he walked passed her to the living room taking his seat in front of the T.V.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and got up to follow him. She stood beside him.

"Well, can you explain it to me?" she asked, trying to get him to talk to her.

Theodore was silent for a few moments as he sipped his drink. He really wasn't expecting to come home and have this conversation with her tonight, so he was unprepared.

"Look, I don't know if I'm in the mood to talk about it right now... I mean why do you care all of a sudden anyway"?

She looked a little taken aback at the question, but then she sighed and sat next to him.

"You say that like I never cared in the first place" she said softly

Theodore finally looked over at her which was a mistake as she still was wearing the same thing from before. He then quickly turned away as he didn't want to start where they left off again.

"look, can you at least put something on first" he said trying his hardest not to look at her

She looked confused as she looked down at herself.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Theodore let our a frustrated breath...

"What? Come on, think about it. Your wearing a shirt and panties. Do I have to spell it out for you? _I want you_, and seeing you like that is not making it any easier for me" he still was not looking at her

Jeanette sighed.

"Sorry.." she mumbled before getting up and heading back upstairs to change.

Theodore just continued to sit there not really watching what was on T.V. he began to think about what was truly bothering him. Was it really the rejection? Or was it, that compared to his brothers he felt like less a man? or maybe it was the whole in heat thing? then there was the whole thought of having children. He smiled as he thought about that. He did want to be a father, and yet even though he knew that was a dream of his, he still couldn't help but to feel a bit inadequate for the job. If he wasn't man enough, what made him think that he would be able to teach his children anything, especially if they ever had a boy. He sighed as he fell into emotional despair.

It didn't take long for Jeanette to change into a t-shirt and jogging pants. She then went back downstairs, but she paused at entrance way of the living room when she noticed how Theodore looked. She furrowed her eye brows in concern, wondering what was bothering him so much. She knew the only way she was going to find out was if she talked to him, so with that in mind she walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"What's on your mind, Teddy?"

Theodore taking a deep breath as he looked over at her...

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier, I guess..." he hesitated for a moment to try and think of the right words "...I guess I just wanted you to see me as a man" he looked down

Jeanette sighed...

"I've always seen you as a man. That was just a mood swing. I'm sorry though, if I put that in question. I really couldn't help it...but know that that didn't make me see you in any other way...Well, except then when I saw you as irritating, but like I said before, it was just the mood swing.." she smiled slightly, hoping that would cheer him up even the slightest bit.

Theodore didn't answer her right away as he thought about what she said. After a few moment he began to speak...

"look, I appreciate what your trying to do, but come on, lets be real. Compared to Alvin and Simon, I'm a joke, everyone knows that. I cant even get my wife to have sex with me." he took another sip from his drink then looked at her. "I find you so irresistible Jeanette, and when you turn me away it hurts okay. But its more then my pride. Its my manhood. And I understand that your PMSin, but damn it, if that doesn't turn me on more"

Jeanette remained silent this time. She looked down feeling a little guilty

"I had no idea you felt that way. I really wish you would've explained this to me before". She looked up at him. "You're not a joke, not even compared to your brothers. They're not better than you in any way. All of you are different. They each have their ways of doing things and you have yours. The outcome of those certain things don't make them any better than you". She looked down again. "And as far as you and I are concerned, I'm really sorry. I know that doesn't change what happened and how you feel, but..."

Theodore shook his head..

"...No, I'm sorry. I disrespected you several times tonight, all because I was trying to be something that I'm not. You didn't do anything wrong, I just let my insecurities get in the way, so..." he then looked over at her with a slight smile "...Ill take my punishment like a man" referring to him being cut off from sex for a month.

She looked up at him with a sly smile.

"Punishment? What punishment?"

Theodore smiled

"so you mean, I'm off the hook"?

She thought about it. Then she smiled and nodded.

"I suppose..."

Theodore shook his head in disbelief

"Babe You're wonderful! you know that! and I want you to know that I promise Ill never behave like that again...well" he looked down as he thought about something. He couldn't make that kind of promise especially the way he had been getting turned on lately when she was ovulating

She furrowed her eye brows in confusion.

"Well what?"

"...Well the thing is, I don't know how to tell you this, but...well lately when you've been...well in the state your in. Ive noticed it. And its almost like I'm drawn to you more so because of it" he looked at her with his big bright eyes as if he were pleading with her to catch on as so he wouldn't have to continue, as this was a bit embarrassing.

She smiled slightly. She had an idea of where he was going with this but she wanted him to say it so she would know for sure.

"Go on.." she urged him

He took another deep breath...

"Ok, the reason I wouldn't let it go earlier when you told me you weren't interested was because, the urge was just unusually too strong. Your ovulating Jeanette and well...my body yearns for you so bad when your like that...and I...I think its because well maybe its time for you know..." he looked away too shy to say it

Her smile grew and she shifted slightly in her seat from excitement.

"Oh...You really think so? Do you really want to?" she started blushing slightly.

He looked up at her shocked by her reaction.

"Do I want to? Are you kidding? I thought maybe you didn't want any right now, I mean you never talk about it"

She shifted her eyes...

"Because you never talk about it"

Theodore smiled as he looked her in the eyes.

"well I'm telling you now, that I would love to be a father"

She smiled and leaned closer.

"Well that all depends"

He looked at her with a quizzical expression

"Depends? Um...on what"?

"On whether or not...you can catch me!" And with that, she got up and took off upstairs.

He grinned ear to ear

"oh you don't have to worry about that" he then got up and ran after her.

FIN

--

So this concludes Virility . I hope that it was enjoyed. I still can not believe this started out as a Role Play. Well anyway I would love to read some reviews.


End file.
